The Man I Love
by bluerain2blue
Summary: Their first meting may have not been the best but what could happen? This is for my friend, So-chan, you asked and you got it. I hope you guys like it. SANGOMIROKU!


The Man I Love

_**The Man I Love**_

_**By: Bluerain2blue**_

Sango looked up at her father as they walked down the street of a neighboring village. Her father had told her he had some errand to run and she had asked to come with him, of course she brought her pet, Kirara, with her. When she asked what he had to do, he said he had an old friend who was visiting there and needed to talk to him. She didn't know what he could have to talk about but being 8 years old she really didn't care.

Her father stopped walking and bent down next to her. "Okay, I'm suppose to meet my friend in that restaurant over there. You see?" He pointed to a building three doors down from the one they were at now and she nodded. "Good, if you need me for anything come and get me. Now, you can go play down by the river with Kirara."

"Okay, daddy!" She replied cheerfully.

He stood up and ruffled her long black hair slightly. "Good girl. Oh, and Kirara look after her." Kirara mewed and rubbed up against his leg.

"I'll come get you two when I'm done." He said as he walked away.

Sango waved, then turned to her left and began to run down the hill with Kirara in tow. When they got down to the bottom of the hill, Sango picked Kirara up and twirled her around. Afterward, she sat down with Kirara on her lap and looked down at her while she petted.

"Hey! Looky here guys!" A boy's voice came from her right.

Sango looked over and saw three boys standing on her right. The boy in the middle had short brown hair, the one to the left had long black hair that came down over his eyes, and the one to the right had short black hair. They all looked to be around 12 years old.

"Look at the freaky two tailed cat thing!" The one in the middle spoke again and the other two chuckled.

The one on the left picked up a stick and poked Kirara. "Yeah, I mean it's so ugly." Kirara growled.

"Don't touch her!" Sango the yelled.

The one in the middle took the stick and jabbed Sango. "So what if we do, huh? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Run to daddy?" The boy on the right asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"Then what ya gonna do, huh?" The middle one asked and jabbed her again. She just glared at him and Kirara growled again.

The one on the right grabbed her hair and jerked her over to him. "Not gonna say anything, stupid little girl?"

"Let me go!" She growled, struggling to get away and Kirara jumped over in front of the boy, showing her fangs. "No, Kirara! You can't show your fangs to him!" The boy on the left began to kick her while the boy in the middle jabbed her.

"Let her go!" Another boy's voice yelled as he tackled the boy that was kicking her. The other two boys, Sango, and Kirara all stopped what they were doing and stared at the new boy with short black hair sitting on on top of the boy he had just tackled. The boy looked to be about 9 and as if he was going to punch the boy under him.

The boy on the right let go of her hair then ran over and pushed the new boy off his friend. The boy with the stick, dropped it and began to run away with his two friends following. The three boys didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

Sango looked over at the boy that helped her to see him sitting up and laughing at the older boys running away. She just stared at him for the longest time. She didn't even know who he was and yet he still helped her.

"Thank you." She whispered, picking Kirara up and putting her onto her lap.

The boy stopped laughing and looked at her. "What?"

"Thank you for helping me." She replied louder.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. I just really don't like people that pick on people smaller that them, especially when it's a girl." He explained with a smile.

"Um… Well, thank you anyways." She replied, petting Kirara then put her hand out to him and smiled. "I'm Sango."

He looked at her hand then shook it. "Miroku. Nice to meet you Sango and who is this?" He pointed at Kirara.

Sango looked down. "Oh, this is Kirara."

"Nice to meet you Kirara."

Kirara mewed her greeting. She then jumped up off Sango's lap and ran over to his. She jumped up and rubbed her head against one of his hands that was on his lap.

"I've never seen her warm up to someone so fast." Sango stated in shock.

"Well, I guess I'm good with cats then." Miroku said, laughing and petting Kirara.

"I guess so."

He smiled. "So, do you live around here?"

"No, me and my dad came from the next village over. He said he wanted to come and see an old friend of his." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Me and my dad came from far away. He takes me with him sometimes because I'm training to be a monk like him. He also said something about having an old friend that lived around here."

She stood up and began to stretch. "A monk, huh? I'm training to be a demon slayer."

"Really? Sounds like you're gonna be really strong, huh?" He said, watching as she walked over to the river he was sitting about a foot from.

"Yeah… I will!" She yelled, playfully as she splashed water all over him and Kirara.

Both he and Kirara jumped up in surprise. He then ran over to the river and splashed water on her. "Your on, Sango! I'm gonna win this!"

"No, you won't!" She yelled and splashed him again, only to be splashed back by Miroku while Kirara watched and tried to dry off.

--

"What are you two doing?" A man's voice came from their side.

They both turned to see a man with short dark hair standing on top of the hill that lead to the river. Sango began to run up the hill to him with Miroku and Kirara following close behind. "Hello, daddy! Are you done with your meeting?" She asked, panting slightly like Miroku, who stood behind her.

Another man walked up next to her father and had slight long black hair that was in a ponytail. "Miroku? Why are you wet?"

"Wait, this is your son, Miroku?" Sango's father looked over at the man beside him.

"Yeah. So, is this little girl your daughter then?" Miroku's father questioned.

"Yep, that's her…"

"Um… Daddy, who is this guy?" Sango asked and Miroku looked confused.

"Oh! This is my friend I came to meet with." He father explained.

"Nice to meet you, dad's friend." Sango, then, greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Sango." He replied with a smile.

Miroku pointed at Sango's father. "So, this is your friend, father?"

"Yes, it is." His father nodded.

"Then can we come and visit more often?"

"Why?"

Sango smiled. "Because me and Miroku are already great friends!"

"Yeah, I had to save her from some bullies and then we played in the river!" He exclaimed, cheerfully.

Both fathers looked at each other and nodded. "I think it'd be a good thing for you two to come by anytime you can." Sango's father said, causing both kids to grin happily.

--

Sango woke up and sat up on the ground. She smiled as she thought about the dream she just had. _'I haven't had a dream like that in a long time.'_ She thought to herself still smiling.

She looked around in the camp fire lit night to see Kagome sleeping on the ground on the other side of the camp fire, Shippo close to her, InuYahsa sleeping against a tree behind Kagome, and Miroku sleeping against a tree to her right with Kirara curled up beside his leg. She almost laughed at him because of the way he looked sitting there.

She smiled evilly. _'This is gonna be fun.'_ She stood up and walked over to him. She, then, picked Kirara up and sat down next to Miroku, placing Kirara on her lap.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Miroku?" He groaned. "Miroku?"

"Mmm… What is it?" He muttered, sleepily, without even opening his eyes.

"I had a dream."

"What about?"

"Oh, nothing important." She replied with a evil glint in her eyes. "Just when we first meet."

Miroku's eyes shoot straight open and yelled in a whisper, so not to wake anyone, "How is that not important?!"

She chuckled. "I was kidding. It's very important."

He sighed. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"Oh? And why's that?" She smiled knowing what his reasoning was.

"Oh, you know that one. So, why should I tell you?" He questioned while snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I like hearing you say it." She replied, cuddling closer to his body.

"Okay. It's because if we had never met my love." He said, smiling down at her as his hand moved lower down.

"Miroku, don't even think about it." She snapped, and the hand went back to where it was before. "How could such a kind and innocent little boy grow up to be such a perverted and dirty man?"

"We may never know." He chimed.

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Good night, Miroku." She gave him a soft kiss and snuggled up closer to him.

"Good night, Sango." He said and fell asleep.

'_He's such an idiot and yet… he's the man I love…'_ Was her last thought before she, herself, drifted off to sleep again.

_This is purely fan made. I do not own InuYasha. The owner is Rumiko Takahashi._

Author's Note: Wow, it's done! My first non-FMA story. Wow! Anyways, this is of one of my other favorite couples but from InuYasha. My friend requested I make this one. I guess this would take place after they got engaged. Anyways, she wanted a Sango and Miroku and she's got it. I hope she likes it… I really did work hard, So-chan, so please make my Royai soon! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it, otherwise you just wasted your time. Oh, and I'm still working on chapter 3 of 'Just a Vacation'. I'm just lazy.


End file.
